Punk-Punks
Punk-Punks are a type of creature that appear in several JumpStart games. Appearance Punk-Punks are small bipedal creatures. The appearance of Punk-Punk can vary significantly depending on its type. Types *'Land-dwelling Punks-Punks' - These Punk-Punks have fur and paws, and live only on land. They inhabit AdventureLand. Their fur can be a variety of colors, although brown seems to be the most common. Their mouths are typically not visible when closed. *'Water-dwelling Punk-Punks' - These Punk-Punks have fish-like fins, scaly skin and live only underwater. They inhabit MarineLand. Their scales can be a variety of colors, although blueish-green seems to be the most common. Their mouths are typically not visible when closed. *'Shadow Punks' - These are a rare breed of Punk-Punk whose appearance varies greatly from the land-dwelling and water-dwelling Punk-Punks. They have gray skin, several points on top of their heads, and skinny arms and legs with claws. Their eyes, which resemble orbs, can come in a few colors, such as green, yellow, and purple. Personality and Characteristics Punk-Punks are generally described as pesky, mischevious troublemakers. They do not appear to speak, but make growling or grumbling sounds. In JumpStart Magic & Mythies, Shadow Punks are described as nasty creatures that harm nature and damage the environment. History Land-dwelling and water-dwelling Punk-Punks once roamed freely throughout all of JumpStart, causing mischief and havoc wherever they went. In 1900, the panic caused by the Punk-Punks, which came to be known as "The Punk Punk Fiasco of 1900", lead to the formation of the organization S.P.L.A.T., which sought to deal with the troublesome Punk-Punks. The efforts of S.P.L.A.T. resulted in the Punk-Punks being contained in AdventureLand and MarineLand. Shadow Punks are said to have attacked Terra about 100 years prior to the events of JumpStart Magic & Mythies. In the Games World of JumpStart Punk-Punks appear as enemies in several places. Land-dwelling Punk-Punks inhabit AdventureLand, water-dwelling Punk-Punks inhabit MarineLand, and Shadow Punks inhabit Poseidon's Hangout. Punk-Punks also appear in various activities, once again as obstacles for the player to avoid. JumpStart Deep Sea Escape Water-dwelling Punk-Punks appear in this game as obstacles. JumpStart Escape from Adventure Island Land-dwelling and water-dwelling Punk-Punks appear in this game as obstacles. JumpStart Crazy Karts Punk-Punks appear on the obstacles. JumpStart Punk Punk Blitz This is a puzzle game where players have to quickly match up Punk-Punks. In this game, Punk-Punks come in several colors, each with a different facial expression as well: orange (angry), yellow (scared), green (sick), light blue (confused), dark blue (gloomy), brown (sleepy), and pink (feminine). When Punk-Punks are matched, they can form bonuses, such as bombs, swirls, and clocks. The bombs have the same color and face of the type of Punk-Punk they were formed from. JumpStart Magic & Mythies In this game, Shadow Punks invade Terra, and elves and Jumpeez band together to thwart them. Gallery land-punk-punk.jpg|A land-dwelling Punk-Punk Water-punk-punk.jpg|A water-dwelling Punk-Punk Ppblitz_game_screen.png|Punk-Punks in JumpStart Punk Punk Blitz Ppblitz_all_punk-punks.png|All Punk-Punk appearances in JumpStart Punk Punk Blitz Punkpunk_eyes.jpg|Sketches of Punk-Punks with various expressions Gotw-punkpunkdrop.jpg|A promotional image for the minigame Punk-Punk Drop Magic-mythies-darkness-01c.jpg|A promotional image for JumpStart Magic & Mythies featuring Shadow Punks External Links *[http://www.jumpstart.com/magic-and-mythies/game-guide/shadow-punks Shadow Punks profile for JumpStart Magic & Mythies] ''Trivia'' *Shadow Punks are mentioned in an error message in World of JumpStart. If the player experiences a connection error, the error message will say "Oh no, looks like the Shadow Punks are at it again! Please try to connect again later." Category:Characters Category:JumpStart Deep Sea Escape Category:JumpStart Escape from Adventure Island Category:Villains Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World Category:Recurring Characters Category:JumpStart Crazy Karts Category:World of JumpStart Category:JumpStart Magic & Mythies Category:Species